What the?
by blackcorrals
Summary: Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:All Character's**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studios**

 **Humor/Parody_maksa!**

 **Warning:Typo's,gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pandangan pertama….**_

 **.**

Di siang yg agak-agak kesorean seorang pemuda _jabrik_ (?:woy) Maksud Author,pemuda berambut landak (-_-').Ok, tamvan,sebut saja Fang_/ _Au:puas?_?/Fang :)_

Sepulang sekolah,seperti biasa ia akan menggoes basikal kesayanganya menuju kedai langganan untuk membeli donat lobak merah kegemarannya.

Di tengah jalan,tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan murid sekolah lain yg berjalan beriringan.

Seorang cwe',sebut saja Boboiboy._.menarik perhatian sang pemuda tamvan senyumanya yg _aduhai,_ Fang merasakan adegan pertemuannya itu bagaikan slowmotion_jangan lupakan aura _blink-blink_ yg menjadi background-nya/au:siFangngilerditempat.-.

'Wahh,imut banget tuh cwe',samperin nggak ya.?'-batin Fang sambil senyam-senyum kayak orgil/Fang:orgil?orgilituapa?/Au:orgiltuorangganteng!/Fang:o-oh:)/Autor:ngakakguling2(ditimpukfansnyaFang)ampuunn.!

Fang berhayal adegan pertemuanya kayak di drama-drama korea/india°▪°_Au:entahlah,hanyaFangdanTuhanygtau.

Namun,karna terlalu asyik berkhayal.

Fang tidak menyadari ada bongkahan batu yg cukup besar di tengah jalan.

"Hayy.!"Boboiboy berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya(baca:memperingatkan)Hal itu membuat Fang tersentak di tengah lamunanya.

'Oh, kalo' jodoh itu emang nggak kemana!Baru aja mau nyapa,eh malah disapa duluan.'-batinya ke-geer-ran/Au:-_-andaikankautauFang,masadepanapaygmenantimu!

Dengan keoverpedeanya,Fang membusungkan dada sambil memasang senyuman legendaris pangeran Charming(?) yg ia curi dari ninja Kon*ha, sehingga dapat meluluh lantakan negara api yg../ _re:woyudahkali/au ;b_

 _Ok,back to story._

Fang merasa berbunga-bunga mendengar sapaan(baca:teriakan)dari sang pujaan hati.

Saat Fang mengangkat sebelah tangan dan hendak _menyapa balik_ (dalam artian _lain),_ tiba-tiba….

 _ **Brruuaakkkk…!**_

Boboiboy sweatdroop,sedangkan teman-temanya ngakak guling-guling sampai kecebur got/abaikan-_-

"Adoyy.,"

Fang merintih menahan sakit encoknya yg mendadak kumat ;')

"Aduh,kasian sekali.,"

'Suara itu..,'Fang segera mendongakkan wajahnya.

Terlihatlah sang _gadis pujaan_ yg nampak gelisah.

Wajah Fang berubah cerah seketika,kembali terlintas adegan di drama yg pernah ia saksikan.

Dimana ketika sang pria terjatuh,dan si _gadis_ menghampirinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran/au:harapanmuterlalautingginak.

Fang blushing seketika,jantungnya berdegup kencang bagaikan genderang perang/ _lebay._

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

Fang berkata sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat para fans menjadi diabetis/re:ygbenerdiabetesthor-_-/au:biarin,kanbiarpuitis :b_digebugreaders.

Boboiboy menggeleng,terlihat manik hazel-nya yg berkaca-kaca.

Melihat ekspresi sang _gadis pujaan_ ,hati Fang merasa terenyuh.

Tapi.,ternyata….

.

.

"Bukan kamu!Tapi sepedanya_kasihan banget kan!Liat tuh,bannya kan jadi rusak!Dasar cwo' gak punya peri-kepersepeda-han.,hmpptt.,"

 _ **Kraakkk…**_

' _ **What the..,'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _End or Tbc.?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hallo,minna-san..**_

 _ **saya bawa fic baru nih…^-^**_

 _ **Hehehe.,lagi coba-coba bikin**_ _ **humor_walaujadinyaanehT-T**_

 _ **semoga bisa menghibur yaa…**_

 _ **Ok,jangan lupa tinggalin review,ditunggu!/pasangwajahpreman_becanda hehehe...**_

 ** _Dah cukup cuap-cuapnya,sampai jumpa lagi All..._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **blackcorrals**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **balasan review:**_

 _ **Delia Angela : Iya,kasihan banget Fang :3 makasih dukunganya**_

 _ **EruCute03 : Eh,jangandong!Mendingan masuk ke rumah Yaya X3 makasih buat ketawanya(?)pukpukk.,udah-udah.,batuk"kan :3**_

 _ **Moonlightbae : Hehehe.,sebenarnya saya juga bukan fujoshi,cuman... suka aja^-^/plakkk../makasih buat reviewnya.**_

 _ **Miku Krul : Ok.,ini udah lanjut ^-^ Maaf nggak bisa update kilat :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^-^**_

 _ **Curhat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di sebuah kelas yg nggak sepi-sepi amat,terlihat seorang pemuda kece badai(?)yg tengah terduduk lesu dengan kepala yg terkulai di antara lipatan tanganya.

Mari kita lihat lebih dekat/zooommm/plokk_kameranemplok dijidatFang

"Woy,nggak bisa jauh dikit napa"teriak Fang sambil mencak-mencak

"Oh,sorry Fang"author masang muka watados

"Wajah tampanku…"

Ok,abaikan sang pemeran utama yg tengah meratapi nasib wajah tampanya/katanyasich_kenacakaranbayang.

Dengan tiba-tiba,datanglah seekor makhluk hitam legam yg berbadan lebar selebar gelaran tikar_eh ternyata Gopal (?)/Au:kaloinisihgakbakalanngamuk/ketawanista/gopalpundung dipojokan.

"Yo.,"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya ... Astafirullahhallazim..astafirullahhallazim../plakk/ee,authorkenavirusftv/dilemparkebulan.

"Astafirullah,Fang!"-Gopal berteriak panik sambil sembunyi di kolong meja/authorngikutajadahh.

"Eh,Gopal!Gopaalll!Kau ni kenapa lah?Woy.,"ujar Fang sambil narik narik tangan Gopal yg menutupi wajahnya/aelah.

Gopal pun mulai berani menatap Fang/aciee../Dann..,terlihatlah wajah Fang yg 11/12 sama si jagoan kungfu(?).Wajah kusut,penampilan berantakan,jangan lupakan kantung matanya yg memiliki kantung mata(?)dan hiasan lingkaran hitam di wajahnya.

"Eee,kau..kenapa?Sakit .?"tanya Gopal takut-takut.

"Huh,tak..Tapi..,"Fang menggantung kata-katanya,matanya berkaca kaca menatap Gopal/bayangkanepisodesecairemosiY

"Ee-ehh.,ke-kenapa.?"Gopal mulai berasa risih dengan kelakuan Fang.

"Aku.,aku.."Fang berujar dengan gugup.

Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan di pelipis Gopal,tak sabar menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh si empunya mulut/what(?).Tapi...

"Huaaa…,"Fang nangis dengan gajenya.

Gopalsweatdroop/ authorsweatdroop/readersswetdroop/bahkan ejojopunsweatdroop/re:ngapadiakebawajugasich/ygdibicarainbersinditempat.

Setelah dirasa tenang,Fang pun mulai menceritakan hal yg membuatnya OOC kepada sahabat gempalnya,dan tak lain tak bukan adalah pertemuan dramatisnya dengan sang gadis pujaan kemarin/dengantambahansedikitbumbutentunya(?)

Skip...

"Hmm,jadi begitu.,"Gopal manggut-manggut sambil makan bakso/sebagaibiayacurhatkatanya.

"Jadi,apa solusimu.?"Fang semakin mendesak Gopal.

Gopal terlihat berfikir keras, keluarlah asap hitam pekat yg mengepul hebat,membuat asma kumat,hingga dapat membuat psikopat sekarat dan bakalan tobat/otakauthormakinkorslet.

"Kau harus..,"Gopal menatap Fang serius.

Yang ditatap menunggu dengan tak sabar,jantungnya berdegup kencang bagaikan musik kondangan(?).

"Hhh,kau harus berusaha lebih keras Fang.,"ucap Gopal watados sambil menepuk bahu Fang.

Tak ayal perbuatan itu menyebabkan perempatan imajiner nemplok di kepala Fang,tanpa menyadari akibat apa yang akan menimpanya/Gopalyangmalang.

"Hiihh.,Gopaallll…!Aku minta saranmu lah,bukan pendapatmu.!Menyesal aku sudah traktir bakso.

Rasakan ini,hikmat tonjokan seribu bayang..,hiyaaa..!"

 **.**

.

Dan begitulah akhir dari sesi curhat antar sahabat,yang berakhir skakmat,membuat migrain kumat hingga author tepar ditempat/diiringibacksoundteriakanpenyejukhatidariGopal(?)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tbc…._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **whaaaaa..**_

 _ **Fic ini makin gaje**_ _ **Xb**_

 _ **humornya makin garing ya?**_

 _ **re:emang!-_-/authorkejang"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam ketjup mezra dari author gajenes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **blackcorrals**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RnR please….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**balasan review:**_

 _ **C1→Asha:Ini udah lanjut :) Maaf banget ya,kemarin ketinggalan/digebug.**_

 _ **C1→Fancybae:Hwaa.,saya minta maaf,di balasan review kemarin saya salah ketik nama pena ;( .Makasih kerna telah sudi mereview ^-^**_

 _ **EruCute03:OOC banget yak?Emang sengaja/plakk/OK,ini udah lanjut :)**_

 _ **Hanami:Kerna begadang + diperparah dengan tampolan kamera author_ Makasih dukunganya ^-^**_

 _ **AkamatsuHanna:Syukur dech kalau bisa menghibur :) /nutuptelinga/Whaaa..,kepergok sama anggota Fangtastic../kaburr. MAKASIH DUKUNGANYAA.../teriakpaketoamasjid/ditendangampe'Malaysia.., Yeyy..bisa kepo'in BBB dkk/abaikan-_-**_

 _ **MikuKrul:Ok,saya usahain dech,kapan ultahnya?Bagi kue dongg_diinjek. Thanks buat reviewnya ^-^**_

 ** _Moonlightbae2424:Ini lanjutanya :)_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Pesta….**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat pagiiii.,semuaa…!".

Teriakan super cempreng menggaung di dalam kelas,membuat siapapun harus menutup telinganya bila tak ingin indra pendengarnya tuli mendadak_tentunya kecuali si pelaku yg malah cengengesan gaje.

"Woyy.,kagak tereak juga napa sich,penging nih telinga!Nyadar gak sich,situ punya suara kayak kambing kecekek.!"sembur Fang sewot membuat si pelaku pundung di tempat/au:teganyakauFang.

Aura gelap mulai menguar memenuhi ruangan,suasana kelas mendadak langsung menegang,keringat dingin mengalir perlahan.

"E-ehh?It-itu.,kamu bawa apa Corra?"tanya Yaya bermaksud sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Ehh.?"Corra menengok ke arah genggaman tanganya,terlihatlah setumpuk card warna-warni bergambar geng-super-hero-keluaran Monstamedia/ngarang.

Wajahnya berubah cerah dan membuat seisi kelas langsung sweetdrop.'Benar-benar moodbooster'.

"Oh,aku hampir lupa.,hehehee..Nah,datang ya nanti malam.!"

Corra berkata riang sambil membagikan card-nya dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas dapat bernafas lega.

Sungguh,bukanlah hal yg lucu kalau sampai membuat seorang gadis cerewet naik darah pagi-pagi buta.

Bisa habis kena damprat nanti.

"Ok,jangan sampai lupa ya!Aku tunggu low.,"

"Emm..Tapi.,kita kan baru aja kenal!Masa udah main undang anak orang aja sich..,"

Perkataan yg begitu menusuk dari Ying/au:nangiskejer_sampaihatinyakauYing ;,v

"Hwaa.,Ying!Kau tegaa…(nangisbombay)Ki-kita udah lama kenal tau.,kamunya aja yg gak nyadar.!Tuh,tanya aja Fang kalau gak percaya!Ya,kan Fang.?!"/pasangpuppyeyesnojutsu*-* /Fang_illfeel.

"Sorry,kagak kenal tuh.," ujar Fang facepalm.

 _Heniinnggg…._

"(?)Hwaaaa..,Fang tegaaa..!" Corra guling"dilante T-T

"E-ehh.,Ki-kita percaya kok!Ya kan,Ying.," Yaya.

"Ehh.,i-iya.," Ying.

"Ka-kalian memang sahabatkuu...," meluk Ying & Yaya.

'Emang sejak kapan kita sahabatan,' inner Y&Y swetdroop.

Ok,skip aja yah ^-^

(19.00)Apartemen Corra…../ceilah/re:duitdarimanatuh/ nyolongdibank/ditabok

 _ **Fang's pov…**_

Aku mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen si author gaje_ Corra.

Dasar sok,kostan segede gaban aja pake' bilang apartemen!/au:Faanngg.,janganngumbaraibCorradong_kanmalusamareaders-san :3/Fang:biarin,(rasakanpembalasanku)_ketawasetan/au:ngumpetdikolong/abaikan.

'Haihh,ramai juga ternyata.

Padahal cuma temen sekelas,gimana kalo satu sekolah!Jadi pindang kali' yak,wkwkwk…'/kepala_author_mulai_berasap/diguyurair/bukanbbbairlowyah_ingat!

"Haii,Fangg.!Akhirnya datang juga!Aku kira gak bakalan dateng,hehehee..," Corra.

"Ciss.,mana bisa aku tak datang kalau udah dipaksa duluan.,"ujarku sinis.

"Hehehee..," Corra/ketawacanggung.

"Ya,udah silahkan dinikmati hidangannya!Pilih apapun yg kamu suka.," ujar Corra ramah.

"Apa yg mau dipilih?Adanya juga cuman keripik kentang sama kue canai!" ujarku malas.

"A-hehehe.,ya apa aja deh.!Poko'nya.,syukuri apa yang ada..hidup adalah anugraa-hmmpptt.?"/disumpelkuecanai/hmm.,mantap!

Oke!Mari kita tinggalkan si author yg sedang menikmati makanannya.

'Hahh.,segarnya udara.'Sekarang aku sudah keluar dari ruangan pengap terkutuk itu/re:siapaygngutuk?/Fang:akulah_bangga.

'Duduk-duduk santai kaya'nya enak nih'.Aku pun segera menghampiri meja+kursi di samping teras

.'Aah.,kalo aja ada cwe' _itu_ di sini..

Pasti klop banget dahh.,Huahh..'

Entah mengapa aku merasa ngantuk,aku pun tertidur sambil bersedekap/Fang:staycoolman.

Tak berapa lama aku tertidur,aku mendengar seseorang memanggil manggilku.

Dan ketika membuka mata,aku melihat….

'Astaga-naga-boga-giga-nya-gempa!Apakah,malaikat yg ada dihadapanku.?'Oh,sungguh!Aku melihat sosok yg selalu bergelanyut difikiranku akhir-akhir _gadis pujaan!_

 _ **Normal pov...**_

"Hellow..hellow..,ada seseorang di sana.?" (?).

Menyadari adanya lambaian tangan di depan mukanya,Fang pun tersentak.

Mukanya memerah saat memandang wajah _ayu_ si _gadis pujaan._ Membuat sang _gadis_ terkekeh geli.

"O-oh.,ma-maaf.A-ada yg bisa ku bantu?"ujar Fang gagap.

"Hihihi..Saya nak tanya,benar ini rumah Corra.?"ujar sang _gadis_ ramah,tak lupa dengan senyum lembutnya yg membuat Fang serasa terbang melayang menembus gumpalan awan/abaikan.

"Oh,iya benar!Ini rumah Corra.," Fang mencoba terlihat cool.

"Terimakasih ,saya permisi dulu ya.,"

"E-eh.,tu-tunggu." Fang.

"Kenapa,Fang?"

"Ehh,kamu tau namaku?" Fang bertanya heran.

"Hihihii.,tentu saja!Siapa sih yg gak kenal sama kamu.?" ujar si _gadis_ sambil berkedip nakal.

Fang merasa bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yg berterbangan di dalam perutnya,sungguh menggelitik sekaligus nikmat/au:emangnyamakanan?/Fang:diemlu_nyumpelmulutauthor.

"Tapi,aku belum tau nama kamu.," ujar Fang kemudian.

"Oh.,mmm.,gimana ya?Gini aja deh,kamu boleh panggil aku sesuai keinginanmu.,"

"Eh,kok gitu?Emm,tapi gak pa-pa dech.

Aku panggil kamu.,mm..Putri _Dino_!" si _gadis_ sweetdrop /au:yaampunFang,gakadanamalainapa_ngunyahbantal.

"Kok,Dino sih?" -_-

"Iya,kan lucu!Sesuai sama kamu yg suka pake' topi dinosaur itu.," balas Fang sambil menunjuk ke arah kepala sang gadis/au:alasanyggakelit.

"Emm., ke dalam dulu ya,mau nyamperin Corra.!" ujar Putri _Dino._

" _Ehh,_ aku temenin ya'?"

"Oh,ok!"

Mereka pun memasuki kost-san Corra bersama-sama/kernaudahkebongkar/Dan pada akhirnya,mereka menempuh hidup baru dan menjalani kehidupanya dengan bahagia selamanya../plakkk../re:lukirafilmprincessapa?

Oh,ok-ok.!Beneran nih.!/authormulaiesmosi/digiles.

Merekapun menemui Corra yg sedang menari gaje dengan teman-teman yg lain.

"Heyy,Corra!"

"Ehh,kamu dateng?Yeyy..," Corra jingkrak-jingkrak sambil meluk temenya yg baru dateng/au:readers-san,janganngiriya;b/dibuang.

"Iya.,gak ada kerjaan di rumah soalnya.," Putri _Dino._

"Oh,gitu yah?Ya,udah gabung aja!Kamu pas banget datengnya!Pas sesi dansa.,hehehe..," Corra nyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba DJ/entahdarimanadatangnya/memutar lagu romantic/au:lagunyasesuaimasing2ya/'Wahh,kesempatan nih!' batin Fang sambil menyeringai.

"Ehm.,ehm.," Fang.

"Ehh,kenapa lu?Gangguan tenggorokan?Minum Str*ps*ls" ujar Corra nyolot/entahkenapaauthorjadisensi.

"Diem lu,kampret.!" Fang ngejitak Corra/au:nangiskejer_Fangjaat T-T/Fang:biarin.

"Maukah _Putri_ _Dino_ berdansa dengan sang pangeran ini?" kata Fang narsis/au:hwekk,pengeran dari hongkong/dibekepFangtastic.

"Tentu saja.," Putri _Dino._

Merekapun mulai berdansa dengan anggunnya,kecuali Fang_kernaFangitumacho/Fang:ngakujugaakhirnya/au:cengengesan

Keduanya berdansa dengan penuh penghayatan dan sangat serasi,membuat iri pasangan yg lainnya.

"Apakah kau tau.,hal apa yg lebih indah dari pada donat lobak merah?"

 _Krrzzxtttt..._

/au:cut!cut!Fanngg,kenapa harus donat lobak merah sich?_authormulaifrustasi/Fang:Apa?_nampangdatar_donat lobak merah memang indah tau'/au:terserah/tepar_Ok,kamera,rolling..action!/teriak pake' toa tetangga sebelah/dihajarmasa.

 _ **Scene selanjutnya…^-^**_

"Hihihii.,apa?" sahut _Dino_

"Kamuu..," ujar Fang manja/re:aw,cute :3

"Iihh,kamu gombal dech.," ujar Putri _Dino_ tersipu.

"Aku punya puisi low,mau dengar gak?" Fang berkata sambil menatap sang _gadis_ dalam/au:emangnyalautan?_dimakannagabayang/ehh,gak keles!mitamitdech!

"Ok,ehm-ehm." /au:cekcek123testingtesting/digeplak/re:gangguajanihauthor.

"Wajahmu cantik.,secantik bulan purnama...

Kulitmu cerah.,secerah bintang utara.../ngawur

Senyummu indah.,membuat hati ini bergelora...

Tuturmu lembut.,bagaikan desir angin yg menerpa...

Kurasa bahagia saat kita kita bersua...

Serasa dunia.,hanyalah milik berdua...

Aku s'bagai sang raja dan Engkaulah.,sang permaisyuri tercinta.," dan Fang mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk sambil mengecup punggung tangan sang _gadis._ Membuatnya terharu sekaligus berbunga-bunga.

"Itu sangat indah Fang!

Terimakasih.,"ujar Putri _Dino._

" _Ya,_ apapun untukmu.," Fang tersenyum manis dan membuat siapapun yg melihatnya tepar di tempat_karna pendarahan yg tak berujung.

"Fangg..,"

"Putri _Dinoo..,"_

Mereka saling menatap intens.

Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna.

Dan ketika jarak mulai terkikis.,

semakin dekat.,

semakin dekat…/tanpasadarCorranahannafassaatngetikini.

10 cm…

8 cm…

4 cm…

2 cm…

 ** _._**

1 cm…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bruaagghhhtttt..!**_

"Ehh..,copot.!Copot!" teriak Fang langsung berdiri,dan naasnya lututnya membentur tepi meja.

"Adoyyy.!" teriaknya histeris sambil melompat-lompat,membuat kedua temanya makin kejer ngetawain.

"Uhh.,ketawa aja terus.!" Fang berkata sambil mendelik.

"Pfftt.,sorry Fang-kita cuma mau ngebangunin doang kok.,mana tau kejadianya bakal kaya' gitu.,pffftt.," Taufan asyik menahan tawa_si penggebrak meja.

"Oke,mari kita kembali ke dalam!

Udah acara akhir tuh,bentar lagi pulang!" ujar Gopal antusias.

"Ok.,"

Merekapun memasuki kost-san Corra dengan semangat 45. Kecuali Fang yg berjalan ogah-ogahan sambil merintih kesakitan/poorFang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dan mereka melupakan keberadaan seorang anak tak berdosa yg tepar di lantai../au:malangbenarnasibmunak!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tbc…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **dan ternyata...cuman mimpi!wkwkwkwkk...**_

 _ **sungguh akhir yg gaje ;')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **puisinya absurd yak?/maklumin aja ya,Corra gak pandai ngerangkai kata soalnya T^T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh ya,gimana menurut readers-san?**_

 _ **chap ini udah cukup panjang kah?**_

 _ **udah lebih menghibur kah?**_

 _ **udah..mmpptt../dilakban**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fang:abaikan saja si author cerewet tu!Taufan tutup acaranya!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taufan:Eh,kok aku sich?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fang:Kau kan bintang tamu disini -_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taufan:Oh,ok!/natapreaders/Hai,semua.!Taufan di sini mewakili teman-teman mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kerna telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic absurd buatan si author abal/Corra T-T/semoga dapat menghibur yaa..!_senyum5jari_n 4 the last….**_

 _ **All chara:Review please..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taufan:Eh,jangan pergi dulu,ada tambahan low di bawah/bisik-bisik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fang:Emangnya ada apaan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taufan:Eh,nggak ada paapa ko',hehehe.../wink.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **omake….**_

 _ **Taufan's pov….**_

"Udah ketemu b'lom.?" tanyaku pada sahabat gempalku itu,Gopal.

"B'lom Tau..," jawab Gopal lemas.

"Emangnya lo nyari kemana aja?" ujarku penasaran.'Eh,masa iya sih,anak segede itu nggak ada yg liat?Sembunyi di mana tuh?' batinku absurd.

Gopal tampak berfikir.

"Emm.,toilet,balik sofa,bawah meja,atas loteng,balik jendela,bawah kasur,dalam baki pun dah aku cari!Tapi nggak nemu juga.," ujar Gopal makin nggawur.

'Ya Allah,kenapa hamba bisa mengandalkan orang seperti ini,Ya Allah.,' batinku sambil garuk-garuk dinding.

Dan bersyukurlah ditengah ke-baper-an itu,datang seorang malaikat penolong yg memberikan petunjuk kepadaku_eh salah,Iwan maksudnya ;b

.

.

 _Skip time_ ….

"Mmm.,putri Di..noo...Zzzzz."

"Hihihi..,kalian dengar tak?Si Fang ngigau,hihihii..," Aku tertawa cekikikan(biarnggakketahuan).

"Hihihiii..," kulihat Gopal &Iwan mengangguk geli.

Tiba-tiba muncullah bohlam imaginer di atas kepalaku yg tertutup topi.

"Hihihi.," Aku terkekeh,membuat kedua temanku terheran-heran dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.'Pasti seruu nich..!' batinku sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan/au:seramkalikau/ditendang.

"Grookk.,mari..dansa..Zzzz..denganku..mmm.,"

"Tentu saja.," balasku sambil pura-pura tersipu,dan sukses membuat kedua temanku ngakak abizz..wkwkwkwk…

Kulihat Fang yang tersenyum sambil ngangkat tangannya kayak orang ngajak dansa..hahaha,perutku sakit.!

"Zzzz..,Engkaulah per..mmaisyuri..Zzz..kuu...grookk.," -Fang.

"Ppffttt.,itu sangat indah Fang.,buahahaha...mmmpptt," aku membekab mulutku sendiri,ini sungguh menggelikan kawan!

"Grookk.,Zzzz..Putri Dino...mmm..,"

"..."

Heningg….

Aku syok sampai tak bisa berhenti tertawa,Gopal berjengit,sedangkan Iwan...Jangan tanyakan dia,sebab Iwan dah kejang-kejang di lantai../Iwanygmalang…

Dan penyebabnya hanya satu.,Fang yg kini lagi monyong-monyongin bibir!WTH..!

"Psstt..psstt..Taufan,udah cukup.I-ini sungguh keterlaluan.,"Gopal menatap horror ke arahku.

Aku meneguk ludah gugup dan mulai berfikir, dan..haa.!Satu ide jahil terlintas di otakku!Mari kita hitung mundur…

5…

4...

3..

2..

.

1…

.

.

 _ **Bruuaaaggttt..!**_

"Eh.,copot.!Copot..!"

 _Duagghhttt.._

" _Adoyyy..,"_

" _Buahhaaaahahaaaa….!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**balasan review:**_

 _ **FireBluePhoenix:Ini dah lanjut ^-^**_

 _ **EruCute03:Wkwkwkwk..bisa aja nih!Ini dah lanjut :)**_

 _ **AkamatsuHanna:Ya gitu dech/garuk"pipi.**_ _ **Makasih dukungannya ^-^**_

 _ **Alyagupitanurmalitasari:Yap,emang itu harapan Corra ;b /ketawasetan/ditimpuk**_

 _ **MikuKrul:Ok,ini lanjutannya^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning;Gaje,humor garing,Typo's,alur kagak jelas,**_

 _ **cerita makin absurd.**_

 _ **Brother story;Tau &Blaze**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Fokus…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taufan's pov…**_

"Hoahhmm.,ngantuknya…"

Aku melirik jam yg tergantung manis di dinding kamarku,pukul 00;45.

Kulempar konsol game sembarangan tanpa mematikan tv.'Bodo amat,nih mata udah nggak kuat,udah tereak-tereak minta istirahat'.

Aku pun mulai berbaring dan menggeliat nyaman di atas ranjang.

Saat mata ini hendak terpejam,terdengarlah suara sebuah benda yg bergetar,

 _Drrtt..drrrttt..._

Segera ku raih ponsel dengan ogah-ogahan.'Siapa sih yg sms malam-malam gini?Kagak tau napa,orang mau tidur?!'batinku geregetan dan mulai membaca isi pesan itu.

 _From:Si bocah hyperaktif 2.0_

 _Hai.,apa kabar bro!Jangan lupa jemput gua besok di bandara yak!Ingat!Jam 09.00 tepat!_

 _tertanda;_

 _Sodara lu yg paling ganteng_

"..."

Aku langsung sweatdroop.'Dasar sodara somplak!Ngasih kabar mendadak amat!Akhiran-nya kagak enak banget lagi!'gerutuku absurd.

Akupun segera menyetel jam weker dan segera tidur…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal pov….**_

 _ **Minggu 08;40**_

Sinar mentari mulai merambat melalui celah jendela yg sedikit terbuka.

Menampilkan sebagian kecil ruangan bercat biru langit yang menenangkan.

Namun,berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di dalamnya yg bisa bikin kepala nyut-nyutan/kenagerudiTaufan.

 _Nananaa..nanaa..naaa../nadaderingponsel._

Selimut tersibak,menampilkan paras tampan si empunya kamar.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan,sedangkan tanganya nampak menggapai-gapai benda persegi panjang di atas nakas.

"Hallo.," ujarnya serak.

Kelopaknya masih sentiasa terpejam erat,hingga sesuatu di ujung talian membuat matanya melebar saking terkejutnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan,ia melirik jam weker di atas nakas.,mati.'Oh,sh*t.,' umpatnya dalam hati.

"I-iya!Ini udah otw kok!"

" _Ok.!Jangan ampe' telat yak!Gua 20 minit lagi landing soalnya.,"_

"O-ok.!Tenang aja.,hehee.,"

" _Ya udah!Bye.,"_

"Bye.,"

'Mampus gue.,'batinnya miris dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak sampai 5 minit,Taufan sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian dan tas selempang yg tersampir di bahunya.

Iapun segera mengambil kunci moge-nya yg berada di gantungan. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu garasi,ia tercengang.

"Lho,Taufan!Kamu belum berangkat?Kasihan saudara kamu kalo jemputnya telat,gimana sih.," gerutu sang Bunda yg melihat Taufan bengong di depan garasi.

"Iya,Bun!Ini Taufan juga mau berangkat!Tapi,si biru kok kagak ada ya Bun?" tanyanya heran.

Yang di tanya menepuk jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ekor matanya melirik malas sang anak semata wayang yg pikunnya kagak ketulungan.

"Ya ampun,Taufan!Kamu lupa yak?Kemarin kan motor kamu rusak!Tadi pagi baru diantar Ayah kebengkel mang Ujang!Dasar.,pikun kok dipelihara!" ujar sang Bunda sambil mencibir Taufan.

Taufan cemberut imut.

Merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan sang Bunda yg terkesan blak-blakkan/au:padahaldiapunsama-_-

"Terus.,Taufan musti naek apa ke bandara?" rengeknya.

"Naik taxi aja!Gitu aja kok repot.," seru sang Bunda.

"Ok deh,Bun!Taufan berangkat!Assalamuallaikum.," ujar Taufan dan segera berlari laju.

"Waallaikumsalam.!Eh.,eh.,jangan lari-lari nanti ja-"

 _Duaghhtt..Bruukkk.._

"Adooyyy..,"

Sang Bunda sweatdrop dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkan sang putra tunggal yg terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan/au:kacianyeUpan...hihihii/ditabok.

"Uuhh.,Bunda tega amat sich ama anak sendiri.!Dah tau anaknya jatoh!Bukannya ditolongin gitu,ehh..malah ditinggalin.," gerutu Taufan sambil membersihkan debu yg menempel di bajunya.

"Bodo amat!" sahut sang Bunda dari dalam rumah,membuat sang anak facepalm.

 _._

 _Beberapa gerutuan kemudian…_

.

Taufan melirik arloji yg melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 08;55.

Ia mengumpat kesal,merutuki nasibnya yg sial.'Mana mendung lagi!Lengkap sudah penderitaanku'batinnya miris.

Dan akhirnya.,pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba.

Yang ditunggu-tunggupun menampakkan ujung bumpernya /au:kernataxitakdehidung..wkwkwk /digampar.

"Taxi.," teriaknya sambil melambai.

Sang sopir menghentikan kelajuannya,saat Taufan hendak membuka pintu taxi,seorang gadis telah mendahuluinya.

Mereka tersentak dan saling berpandangan,lalu menggeram dengan kesal.

"Gezz.,aku duluan yg buka nie pintu!" bentak si gadis.

"Cihh.,gua duluan yg manggil nie taxi!" balas Taufan gak mau kalah.

Mereka berpandangan sengit,sementara si sopir taxi menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Dan akhirnya,terbersitlah ide jahil di kepala si anak bertopi miring.

"Wahh.,apaan tuh?" teriak Taufan histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah langit.

Si gadis pun reflek menoleh dengan penasaran.

"Hahh.,mana?Kagak ada apa-apa kok.!Ehh.?" si gadis terkejut.

Nampaklah kepala Taufan yg nongol dari dalam jendela taxi yg sudah melaju agak kencang.

Memasang cengiran lebar sambil lambai-lambai tangan.

"Bye-byee…," -Taufan.

"Sialan lo.!" tereak si gadis sambil berusaha nyambit kepala Taufan pake sepatunya.

Tapi naasnya,sepatu itu malah nyangkut di atap taxi. Si gadis cengo di tempat,mulutnya langsung kicep.

"Wkwkwk.,rasain lo!Nyeker-nyeker dah.," teriak Taufan sambil ketawa ngakak.

.

.

 _Skip time ^-^_

Taxi yg ditumpangi Taufan berhenti mendadak dan membuatnya keheranan.

"Kenapa berenti Pak?Udah hampir nyampe juga.," tanya+gerutuan Taufan.

"Sorry dek!Lagi macet noh!" jawab si bapak sopir.

'Songong amat ni bapak yak?Mana mulai ujan lagi!' gerutu Taufan sambil cemberut.

Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya,pukul 09;00 tepat!

"Sial.!"pekiknya histeris.

Taufan segera keluar dan berlari secepat yg ia bisa. Tak ia hiraukan pekikan sang sopir taxi yg memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Wahh.,padahal tasnya ketinggalan!Belon bayar lagi!Sialan tuh bocah.!" gerutu sang sopir taxi.

.

.

 _Skip time..._

Pukul 09.10,Taufan mempercepat kelajuan larinya.'Kurang 100 meter lagi!' batinnya menyemangati.

Taufan terus berlari menembus kemacetan jalan,tak ia risaukan keadaan tubuhnya yg telah basah kuyup tertimpa air hujan yg semakin deras.

"Sedikit lagi.,hh..hh..hhh..,"

Senyumanya merekah seketika,saat tujuannya telah terilihat di depan mata.

Ia langsung berlari memasuki area tunggu

Kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan sang saudara.

Tak lama kemudian,ia melihat seorang pemuda yg mengenakan kaos oblong dan juga topi orange yg dikenakan agak ke atas.

Taufan menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

.

.

"2 tahun gua nunggu lo!" teriaknya lantang.

Semua orang yg berada di sanapun,langsung menengok ke arah Taufan dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Heninggg…

Hingga akhirnya,seseorang yg dimaksud Taufan ikut menengok ke arahnya.

Dan ternyata.,dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

"Maaf,ada apa ya mas?" (?)/gubrakk

Taufan mangap lebar sampe-sampe selusin lalat bisa keluar masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam mulutnya /Tau:lukiramulutguaapaan? /au:tempatsampahkot:v_dijedotinketembok :"

Belum sembuh rasa keterkejutanya,malah nambah lagi ama yg baru.

Ia melihat _sodara_ _asli_ yg telah membuatnya rempong sejak bangun tidur.

Saudara yg sudah 2 tahun tak ia temui sebab telah pindah ke negeri _jiran/tetangga._

Kini tengah berjarak beberapa meter tak jauh darinya,mengenakan jaket merah tebal dengan topi bermotif senada yg dipakai agak ke atas.

Yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menatap datar kearahnya.

"Aa-aaa.," lidah Taufan terasa kelu,bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bicara.

'Oh,sial!Kenapa gua bisa lupa kalo si Blaze gak tahan dingin,yak?Jadi salah orang kan,mau di taruh mana nih muka ganteng gua.?' batinnya absurd.

Blaze langsung geleng-geleng kepala melihat Taufan yg kini mengkerut kikuk.

Pengenya sih,ketawa ngakak saat itu juga!Tapi,ia terlalu capek untuk sekedar 'ketawa'.

Setelah keadaan kembali normal,ia berjalan menghampiri Taufan yg masih saja berdiri mematung.

"Woyy.,sadar woyy.!" teriak Blaze tepat di samping telinga Taufan.

"Woyy!Kagak usah tereak juga kali!" balas Taufan sambil mengusap telinganya yg berasa penging.

Dan saat itulah ia sadar.,

"Njritt.!Tas gua ketinggalan di taxi.!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tbc…_

 _ **Lagi-lagi akhirnya gaje -_-**_

 _ **Tau:Mungkin lo kaga berbakat thor! /Corrapundungdipojokan T-T**_

 _ **Blaze:Si Corra lagi ngambek,jadi Blaze aja yg nutup yak!/maksa!/Blaze ucapin terimakasih banyak kepada readers-san yg sudah mau ngebaca cerita kagak berbobot ini/nengokkeatas/Semoga kaga bikin eneg yak.N 4 the last…**_

 _ **Tau &Blaze:RnR please!/senyum5jari ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**balasan review;**_

 _ **FancyCandy: Ok! Ini dah lanjut ^-^**_

 _ **MikuKrul: Hehehee., makasih /hidungkembangkempis. Corra 'gak nyangka bakalan bisa buat orang ketawa ;) Terimakasih sudah menunggu^-^**_

 _ **Dina921: Hihihii., ketebak yak :b Iya bener! Dari situlah pencerahan(?) Corra berasal.. Makasih dukunganya :)**_

 _ **RaGeneez2101: Hohohoo., maaf, ane kagak ikutan yak! Resiko ditanggung sendiri /ditimpukbatu. Ini lanjutannya… ^-^**_

 _ **A/N: cuma gadis nyasar dari fandom sebelah *smirk.**_

 _ **Delia Angela: Terimakasih banyak atas tipsnya senpai :) Corra akan usahain buat lebih memperhatikannya /semangatmembara. Terimakasih telah sudi mereview.. (bungkuk90°)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy Monsta Studios.**_

 _ **Warning; Gaje, humor garing, Typo(s), OOC, EYD, bahasa acak-acakkan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Heboh murid baru…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi yang cerah di SMP Pulau Rintis. Seperti biasa, murid-murid kelas 7 Cerdas nampak asyik mengobrol ria. Tak terkira cwe' kah, cwo' kah, banci kah-pun ada! _/ditampolreaders-san._

Dan kegaduhan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga tercetusnya jurus auman singa yang melegenda dari sang guru tercinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Papa Zola. Cikgu gaje bin abal yang hobinya nyemprot orang _/au;kenakebisrotankeinsyafan_ampunPapa!_

"Wahai anak-anak didik kebenarannn.., hari ini… Cikgu punya sesuatu yang special untuk kamuu..,"

"Uu~uuu., sesuatu..," timpal Fang sambil menirukan gaya ngomongnya Sy*hr*n*. Membuat seisi kelas heboh, bahkan ada seorang murid cwe' yang sampai mimisan /abaikan.

"Apa itu Cikgu?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Sesuatu.. yang ada di benak Cikgu.. Dan sekarang, tengah berada di sebalik pintu…! Ayo tebak! Tebak! Tebaakkk!"

" _Sesuatu..yang ada di benakmu… Sesuatu yang ada di belakangmu… Sesuatu yang ada di hatimu… Sesuatu yang ada di sebalik pintu..woo..oo.., yeahh.,"_

 _Krikk., kriikk., krikk., krikk.._

Semua sweatdroop, sedangkan si _artis dadakan_ a.k.a Taufan masih asyik sendiri _ joget-joget di atas bangku sambil nyanyi (baca:teriak-teriak) gaje.

 _Splasshhhh…._

"Apa yang kau buat tu, hahh.?" teriak Cikgu Papa murka dan menyebabkan hujan badai dadakan di wajah tampan Taufan /lebay.

"Aaa., hehehee..,"

 _Krikk., krikk., krikk., krikk.._

Suasana senyap. Taufan ketawa canggung, sedangkan Cikgu Papa nampang datar.

"Hhh., oke lah, oke lah..! Semua nak tauuu..?"

"Nak Cikgu!"

"Semua penasarannn..?"

"Penasaran Cikgu!"

"Sesuatu itu adalaahhh…," /au:nepuk-nepuktangan_ehm,ehm,backsoundplease.

 _Thouunnnggghhh., srenngghh., thouunngghhh., srenngghhh… Thouunngghhh.. /au:stopp!_pundaknaikturun_kenavabacksoundnyakaya'begono? /ditimpukduren._

"Hari iniii.., kalian kedatangan teman baruuu.., yeyy..yeyyy..!" teriak Cikgu Papa heboh.

"Yeyyy../ Yuhuuu..," sorak seluruh murid _(-Fang)._

"Cwe' apa cwo' Cikgu?" tanya Taufan antusias dan diamini oleh semua murid cwo'.

"Cwo'.," jawab Cikgu Papa datar dan menuai ratapan pingsan berjamaah seluruh siswa lelaki.

"Tidaakkkk..!" -cwo'.

"Huraayyy..!" -cwe'.

Ditengah kebaperan murid cwo'. Murid cwe' malah asyik melempar confeti, tebar bunga warna-warni, bahkan ada juga yang menari hula /ok!yanginiudahkelewatan.

"Tenanngg..! Senyap, semuaaa..!" teriak sang guru menenangkan.

 _Heniinnggg..._

"Ehm., baiklah! Silahkan masuk.. wahai anak murid baru kebenaraann.,"

Kelas mendadak suram ketika sang murid baru memasuki ruangan. Dan bertambah kelam saat terpampang jelas wajah tegas yang terkesan cool. Dan tentunya dapat mudah ditebak dari manakah aura suram itu berasal -ehmsiswacwo'ehm- /kenatabokberjamaah.

"Wahhh.., _handsomenye~"_ gumam Suzy berbinar-binar.

"Cool bingitzz~.. kyaa~" kata Sherin sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Kaulah lelaki idamanku~.. Jadilah pacarku..! Kyaa." teriak Amy keganjenan /plakk.

"Engkaulah yang terindahh~.., aahhh.,"

Dan banyak lagi teriakan girang yang terlontar dari masing-masing murid cwe'. Hingga….

"Woyy., cepat balik ke habitat lo!" teriak Taufan geram (baca:cemburu).

 _Krikk., krikk., krikk., krikk.._

 _Buaghh., gedebughh., pranngg., glontangg., cesss.._

" _Adoyayy_.," Taufan meringis sadis(?), meratapi nasibnya yang mendadak miris, sampai ingin menangis dan berangkat ke poliklinis /re:sepertinyaotakauthormulaisedeng-_- /au:maininrumputdipojokan. Pasti kalian sudah tau apa yang telah menimpa Taufan,kan? Yaudah.,/ditampol.

"Baiklah, wahai anak murid kebenarann.. Silahkan., perkenalkann diri kamuu..," ujar Cikgu Papa dengan menampilkan gaya khasnya.

"Ehm., nama saya..,"

Semua menahan napas. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan (inikhususbuatcwo'). Menampilkan kesan yang agak dramatis /ingat!agak!/dilemparbebolaapi.

Dan akhirnya.., namanya adalaahhh….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc…_

 ***.***

 _ **Geregetan kah? Kezell kah? Hwahahahaaa..,/evillaught/digeprekgolemtanah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan Corra wahai para readers kebenaraannn…/niruingayappzola.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa Corra kepengen buat chapie kali ini ngegantung :b /Tapi, tetap aja selalu gaje T.T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dann., kali ini Corra bawa quiz/benergaksihtulisannya? Dann., yang jawabannya bener.. bakalan Corra kasih... gak dikasih paapa sih :b /gubrakkk! /dilemparclurit xb**_

 _ **Hehehee., cuma sekedar ngeramein suasana aja /senyuminnocent.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok., langsung ke pertanyaan…**_

 _ ***Siapakah murid misterius itu?**_

 _ **a. Ais..**_

 _ **b. Blaze.**_

 _ **c. Halilintar.**_

 _ **Selamat menebak.!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam hangat~**_

 _ **Corra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RnR please...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nb:maafkalocumadikit TwT**_


End file.
